Triwizard Terrors
by PotterHead181
Summary: When Natasha Barnes receives a letter telling her that she is a witch her life is turned upside down. She travels to Hogwarts to find herself watching the Triwizard Tournament. Soon, Natasha makes lots of friends and settles in well with the foreign schools. But one of her best friends, Harry Potter is under threat by something even more deadly than even the Triwizard Tournament...
1. Chapter one: Surprises

Chapter One: Surprises.

"Tashyyyy!" My little sister, Maya, bounds into my bedroom and hurls herself at me. "Mummy says you have to come downstairs NOW!" she declares bossily her little hands on her hips. I roll my eyes, drag myself out of bed and follow a smug Maya down the stairs.

Downstairs in the kitchen, my pretty, rosy cheeked mum is chopping up fresh strawberries to put in our best crystal bowl. Tommy, my youngest sibling, is sitting in his highchair and attacking a bowl of Weetabix enthusiastically. My harassed looking dad, armed with a wet flannel, hurries over to Tommy as chunks of milky goo fly across the kitchen. I give my Dad a wry grin and plop myself down at the table. "What's the occasion, Mum?" I say eyeing the gleaming bowl, shining work surfaces and the now clean Tommy. Maya is surprisingly already dressed in a cute flower–print dress, her blonde curls pinned up neatly.

"We have a visitor, Natasha," replies my Mum crisply giving me a pointed look. I look down at my bedtime onesie and, blushing, exit the kitchen. Back in the bedroom, I hurriedly grab my wash things and head into my en-suite to shower. 5 minutes later, I dash back into my bedroom to dress. I select a tight purple vest-top and a mini denim skirt which has little rhinestones scattered along the bottom. After using a hair doughnut to create a pretty bun, I spray myself with perfume and run lightly downstairs just as I hear the doorbell ring merrily.

"Who is this visitor anyway?" I hiss at Mum. She shrugs, looking perplexed, and hands me a letter which obviously from this mystery person. I read:

Dear Mr and Mrs Barnes,

I'm writing to inform you that I will be visiting at exactly 11am this morning. I have very important matters to discuss with you and your eldest daughter, Natasha Barnes. I hope these arrangements are suitable for you. Please do not worry – your daughter is in no trouble.

Yours sincerely,

Cecilia March.

(Head of the department for the arrangement of young muggle born witches/wizards)

I raise an eyebrow. "Sounds well dodgy to me!" I murmur. My mum shoots me a "seriously, Nat!" look before yanking open our front door. Standing on the doorstep is the most strange and remarkable woman I have ever clapped eyes on. She has long, thick black hair which is pulled into a simple knot at the base of her neck and her eyes are an ordinary grey. But, she is wearing a spectacularly random assortment of clothes: sweeping robes of a dull blue, a magenta pointed hat and tall, brown boots. "May I come in?" she asks politely but before any of us can answer, she steps over the threshold and peers around with apparent interest. "Remarkable," she whispers gazing at me. I gape at her not attempting to conceal my shock. My dad nudges me hard in the back and I clear my throat. "Err, excuse me, but, errrmmm...what on earth is going on?" I stutter. The strange woman smiles. "Aaaahh, yes. Well, I think some refreshment are in order," she glances at my Mum who snaps out of her trance and hurries into the kitchen. The lady places a hand on my back and leads me gently but firmly into the living room.

An exhausting 45 minutes later we have received impossible news: apparently I am a witch! I couldn't quite take it in but somehow I knew she was telling the truth.

"Me? Me? I'm a witch?" I stutter for the hundredth time.

"Oh, yes dearie," smiles Cecilia patiently, "It's quite hard to take in but I can assure you i am most certainly not lying. You will have proof when we visit Diagon Alley later to pick up your school things. I'm sure you have no objection?" she looks questioningly at my Mum and Dad.

They hurry to reassure Cecilia, beaming with pride.

"So," she says briskly "Here is your Hogwarts letter, Natasha. Read it thoroughly and whatever you do don't lose it! Right I must be off. I'll see you tomorrow at 10:30 on the dot and together we can travel to Diagon Alley. Any questions? No...Good. Right I have to go. I'll see myself out. Cheerio!" And with a jovial wave she sails from the room leaving a stunned silence in her wake.

I take the heavy letter from my mum with trembling fingers. It's made of some thick yellow parchment with spidery green lettering on the front. A magnificent crest is stamped on the back sealing the letter. It is a large 'H' which is entwined with a badger, raven, a snake and a lion. With a deep breath I slit open the letter and begin to read:

Dear Miss Natasha Barnes,

I am pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You will find a list of the uniform and equipment that is required enclosed. We await your owl no later than the 31st of August. Term starts on September the 1st – we look forward to seeing you. Please take the Hogwarts express from platform 9 ¾, Kings Cross Station, London.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall.

Deputy Headmistress at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry.

I finish reading and hand the letter silently to my parents. They read without a word then cross the room and envelope me in a tight hug.

"Well done, sweetie! We are so proud of you." My mum says with a happy smile. My dad grins as well and kisses my forehead. Just then, my tummy gives a huge rumble. I blush as my Mum and Dad laugh. "C'mon then! I guess it's time for breakfast" giggles Mum. And together we walk into the kitchen to sample some fresh strawberries.


	2. Chapter 2: Diagon Alley

Chapter Two: Diagon Alley.

I wake early the next morning; my stomach writhing with excitement as everything that happened yesterday comes flooding back to me. I'm a witch! My alarm clock says that it is 6:03 so I roll over onto my front and try to get comfy. It's no use. I am way too excited to sleep. Instead, I try to imagine what sorts of things I will need to buy for Hogwarts. There is a list of equipment with my acceptance letter but that is downstairs and my parents would hit the roof if they heard me wandering about the house at this time in the morning. In fact, they would probably sprint downstairs armed with hairbrushes, convinced that we had been burgled! As this thought pops into my mind, I giggle then clap a hand over my mouth. _"__Right, Nattie! C'mon, you can't sleep so find yourself something useful to do, okay! Don't go waking everyone up." _I think to myself sternly. Sighing restlessly, I reach for my diary. I haven't written it for a couple of days so I grab a pen and open it up. I begin to write:

Summer Holidays! 

Dear diary,

Hiya! Okay, I have the most amazing/ weird news: I am witch. Yep. A really strange lady who came to our house yesterday morning told me that I was a witch and that I had been accepted into Hogwarts. Hogwarts is this magical school where witches and wizards go to learn all kinds of cool stuff. I'm not really sure how I KNOW this woman (Cecilia) is telling the truth,

but I kinda just don't think she is lying as well. Anyway, it sounds epic, right? I even got a formal letter and everything SAYING that I had been accepted into Hogwarts! I am so happy. There is only one bad thing about all of this: I can't see my family until Christmas when I go away because Hogwarts is a boarding school. That's good but I will miss them. Oh well, I just have to make the most of the rest of the holidays. I am going to Diagon Alley today – Diagon Alley is where witches and wizards go to buy all their magic stuff. I'm not sure how I'm gonna pay for everything but I guess Cecilia has sorted that too. I can hear Mum and dad getting up now so BYE! I will write again soon x love Natasha x

I shut my diary and hide it under my mattress so no-one will find it. Then I jump out of bed and head into my en suite to wash. After showering, I yank on some clothes that are comfortable enough for a day shopping but not TOO casual, pull my long brown hair into a high bouncy ponytail and dash downstairs. As my Mum and Dad are still washing, I'm the only one in the kitchen so I begin setting out things for breakfast. After around 10 minutes my dad comes strolling into the kitchen looking refreshed and happy. "Morning, love!" he hugs me and gives me a grateful smile as I hand him some toast. My stomach is still writhing with excitement so I put the kettle on but don't take any toast for myself.

"Not hungry?" asks Dad looking concerned. I shake my head.

"Nah. I feel fine but I am just excited!" I exclaim grinning brightly. Dad laughs and nods understandingly. I hear footsteps on the stairs and a few seconds later, my Mum comes into the room still glowing pink from her bath. I give her a hug and she kisses Dad on the cheek.

"Wow! You have been busy, sweetie! I have never seen you up, dressed and ready before noon in the holidays before. AND you've got the breakfast stuff out. Thanks, love," she says to me in mock admiration. I grin and hand her a large, steaming mug of coffee – I have already given Dad his extra large, good old English cup of tea. Soon, Mum is happily spooning up some fruity yoghurt and talking intently to Dad about our trip to Diagon Alley.

"Are Tommy and Maya coming with us, Mum?" I interrupt. She nods.

"Yes, darling. Maya is so excited, bless her! I don't think Tommy understands what is going on but he gurgled happily enough," Mum smiles fondly, "Speaking of the little ones, I should go and get them up otherwise we will be late." She gets up.

"Wait, Mum! I will do it, okay? You sit down and finish your yoghurt." Mum kisses me thankfully and sits back down. I head out of the kitchen and up the stairs. Deciding to wake Maya up first as Tommy is younger, I open the door on the left quietly. Maya's room is small and patterned with fairies. Most of her furniture is a light, dusty pink and her bed is in the corner. She stirs sleepily and sits up, blinking blearily at me. I go over to her a give her a cuddle, dragging her onto my lap. She winds her arms around my neck and snuggles into me.

"Why are _you _getting me up, Nattie? Is Mummy okay?" She asks frowning slightly. I kiss her fluffy, blonde hair. Maya is 5 years old but when she has just woken up or is tired, she looks so much cuter and younger.

"She is fine, pet. Right we need to get you in the bath because otherwise we will be late to go to Diagon Alley! We don't want that do we?" I tell her. She wriggles out of my arms and begins to undress.

"Well done, Maya. Right, I will go get Tom-tom while you undress and go into the bathroom. You two can have a bath together for a change." I head out of the room and open the door at the end of the landing. Tommy's room is small, bright and messy with Thomas the Tank Engine wallpaper and toys spilling from the wardrobe. He is only 1 and a half so he is still in his cot which is set up in the far corner of his room. When I come in, he scrambles to his feet with difficulty and holds his chubby arms out to me. I scoop him up and plant a kiss on his toffee-brown hair.

"C'mon then, Tommy. You're gonna have a bath with Maya!" I tell him as I head into the bathroom where Maya is standing patiently. Tommy gurgles delightedly, giving Maya a huge, gummy grin.

"Maya, sweetie, can you start running the bath please? Turn the tap nearest the window as far as it can go...yes, that's it. Thanks," I say beginning to undress my younger brother hurriedly. Soon, Maya and Tommy are splashing happily around in the bath – I gave them a squirt of my peach bubble bath. Suddenly, Mum comes into the bathroom looking stressed.

"Natasha, can you get ready to go now please because Cecilia has just arrived and we have decided to let go with her and we will stay at home with the kids," she explains to me. I get up.

"Ok...is that alright with you and Dad?" I ask. She nods so I head out of the bathroom and down the stairs.

After an hours long journey on the tube, Cecilia and I are standing inside a dusty, dim pub called The Leaky Cauldron. It's fascinating inside and I want to stay for a bit but Cecilia tells me that we need to get on else we won't have time to buy everything. I follow her out of the loud pub and into a tiny backyard that had nothing in it except a bin in the corner. An extremely solid looking brick wall is in front of us. I turn to Cecilia in puzzlement but she just smiles at me calmly and pulls a thin, whippy..._wand _out of her pocket! I gape at her as she walks towards the wall purposefully and taps a few bricks that are above the dustbin. The wall begins to wriggle and the bricks swivel and vanish creating a huge archway. I stare in stunned silence at the road which lies just beyond. "Welcome to Diagon Alley," says Cecilia, taking me by the arm and leading me into the packed street. Diagon Alley is packed full of extraordinary people and shops. As we wander into it, I catch snatches of conversation from the people walking past us. "Right, Emma, where do you need to go next?" "6 galleons just for a quarter of a frog liver...do they think we are made of money!" "Heat proof cauldrons for just 5 galleons 7 sickles! Bargain!" There were shops selling eyeballs, nails and dried Dragon dung. Shops selling ink bottles, quills and parchment that lengthened on command. A pet store with screeching, flapping owls and dancing rats. And, finally a huge white marble building which towered above everything else. Gold curly writing spelled out: GRINGOTS WIZARDING BANK. I gaze up at it in awe. Cecilia looks at me with a slightly bemused expression before tugging me gently up the steps and into a huge room filled with... "Goblins. Yes. Don't want to get on the wrong side of a goblin," says Cecelia looking at me. We walk further into the room, me eyeing the goblins with apprehension. Cecelia walks confidently up to one of the few free desks and clears her throat loudly. The goblin looks up slowly, it's small eyes flickering over us. "Yes?" It says in a scratchy voice. "We are here to withdraw some money from Natasha Barnes' vault. Number 134." Cecelia tells him. He nods and hands us a small, gold key. Cecelia leads me around the desk and into a back tunnel which is cool and gloomy. "Brace yourself, Natasha," she warns me, "It's going to be a bumpy ride!" A small cart zooms out of nowhere and stops, vibrating slightly, in front of us. I look at Cecelia in horror. She nods, confirming my worst fears. **** 2 long hours later, most of my shopping is done. I have got gold from Gringotts, uniform from Madam Malkin's, quills, ink, parchment, scales, a telescope, cauldron, potion ingredients and best of all, a light brown owl whom I have named Quest. All I need to get now is my wand – the thing I have been most looking forward to. Cecelia and I stroll down the street until we come to a shop that has a faded black sign with silver letters saying: Ollivander's wand shop. I take a deep breath and push open the door. The shop smells musty ad the only source of light is from a dim lamp shining in the corner. Cecelia nods encouragingly so I approach the desk and ring a little bell. Suddenly, a small, withered man comes hurrying from behind one of the many shelves. His papery skin hangs of him as if he has shrunk inside and his eyes are misty and orb like. "Aaahh! Natasha!" he beams. I gulp. As he scrutinizes me, a tape measure begins to measure every inch of me. Thankfully, this takes less than a minute so Mr Ollivander finally stops examining me. He shuffles off into the shadowy back of the shop and a few seconds' later returns with an armful of slender black boxes. He dumps them on the desk, opens the top one and hands the wand inside to me. "Oak wood, 13 inches, whippy, Dragon heartstring, especially good for Potions work. Lets see what you make of it...go on give it a wave!" he says impatiently. I wave it in a long sweeping motion. There is a dull thud and a dozen or so boxes topple over. I blush and hastily shove the wand back into its box. Mr Ollivander shakes his head vigorously and hands me another wand. The same happens. And again. And again. And AGAIN! Then he takes one out of a box and hands it to me almost reverently. "Rose wood. Unicorn tail hair. Strong. Good for Charms." He says watching me carefully as I take it from him, trembling slightly. There is a whooshing sensation and the shop is illuminated as several multi-coloured sparks shoot out the end of the wand. "Yes! Yes! Yes!" cries Mr Ollivander happily. He packs it for me and I take it in joy. Cecelia smiles. "Well done! Now let's go home shall we?" she says looking at my tired face. I nod thankfully. 


	3. Chapter 3: The Hogwarts Express

_**Sorry I haven't updated in a while!**_

_**Hi guys! Can you please read and review? Thanks to September and Summer and 0twilightlover for their reviews :) By the way, I DO NOT own Harry Potter – If you see any characters you don't recognise then they will probably be mine. I hope you like this...remember R and R :) (read the authors note at the end, please!)**_

Chapter Three: The Hogwarts Express.

After my trip to Diagon Alley, the days seem to fly by. As I'm going to Hogwarts, my family and I go to special places nearly everyday. Before I know it, its only a week until I go away...then a DAY! On the last night, most of my family come over and we have a huge party in the garden (we can't tell anyone I'm a witch so everyone is under the impression that I have got a scholarship to go to a posh boarding school). Tommy and Maya keep bombarding me with questions about Hogwarts – I would usually get exasperated with them but in the current circumstances...

Soon, the party has begun to quieten and it's time for one last cup of hot chocolate before bed. _"__This has been a good summer and I will miss my family but I can't wait for Hogwarts!" _That is my last thought as I drift into a deep sleep.

It seems I have only been asleep for a couple of minutes when my alarm clock rudely awakens me at 5:00 with its insistent beeping. My limbs feel like lead as I drag myself out of bed but then everything comes flooding back to me.

"Crap! Okay Nat! You will NOT be late!" I mutter sternly to myself as I head into the bathroom to wash. After a 2 minute shower, I hurriedly fling on the clothes I set out the night before: skinny black jeans, a tight long-sleeved top and a soft red sweater. I deftly do a fish-tail plait in my long brown hair and put gold hoop earrings in. After shoving my feet into black Ugg boots, I sprint downstairs. My Mum is in the kitchen looking stressed. She looks up as I enter and slips an arm around me.

"Morning, love!" she smiles. "I've made a salad so you can have it on the journey. I expect there will be a cart selling things so I have put a few coins in your bag, okay?" I look over to the table and see a red leather bag lying there. Glinting in it's depth are Galleons, Sickles and Knuts – wizard money.

"Thanks, Mum!" I beam excitedly through a mouthful of toast. She nods distractedly as Maya, Tommy and my Dad come into the kitchen, yawning. I wave at them happily; my dad blows a kiss at me.

3 hours later, we are all crammed into the car. It was a very nerve-racking start of the day. Even though I had been packed for days, there seemed to be so much to do! It was a huge relief for everyone when we started the journey to Kings Cross Station. Finally, we pull into a parking space just outside Kings Cross Station and clamber out of the car – I have nervous butterflies swirling in my stomach. My dad heaves my trunk out of the car with my mum's help and, seeing them struggling, I grab an abandoned trolley which they dump the trunk in, smiling at me gratefully. Mum scoops up Tommy and takes Maya's hand firmly, looking at the crowded station. We wind our way through the groups of laughing, chattering people and enter King's Cross Station.

"Okay," I say nervously looking at my light-green ticket, "it says platform 9 and ¾, wherever _that _is!" My Mum and Dad look as bewildered as I feel.

We make our way to platform 9, gazing perplexedly at platform 10 which is opposite. A small brick barrier stands about ¾ of the way between the two platforms..._¾ of the way between..._I turn to my befuddled parents.

"I think it has something to do with the barrier," I tell them uncertainly, pointing. My Dad shrugs then whips around as Mum gives a little scream of shock. He hurries over to her looking anxious.

"CECILIA!" I squeal thankfully. Sure enough, Cecelia had just appeared right next to Mum. Tommy and Maya giggle, awestruck.

"Wow! How did you do that?" I ask in amazed admiration. Cecelia grins and says,

"It's something you learn when you turn 17 in the magical world. It's called apparitition. Now, to get onto the platform just run at the barrier in between – it's fine." She explains. I gape at her.

"I _knew _it had something to do with the barrier!" I exclaim. Cecelia looks impressed.

"Wow! You have the makings of a fine witch, Miss Barnes!" she tells me. I beam and turn to my parents.

"I'll be fine now. Goodbye and I love you," I hug them tightly, plant a kiss on Maya's forehead and tickle Tommy so he gurgles happily. They wave sadly.

Taking a deep breath, I begin to run towards the extremely solid looking barrier. I gather speed and squeeze my eyes tight shut, waiting for the crash that seems inevitable. It never comes. Instead, a warm breeze whooshes past me and I open my eyes curiously. I gasp in pure astonishment. A huge scarlet steam train is waiting in front of me, belching clouds of grey smoke. People dressed in sweeping robes hug their children goodbye. All I can hear is owls, hooting and kids calling greetings to each other. I push my trolley forward and begin to tug at my trunk as I come to a train door. Suddenly my trunk is lifted out of my hands. I whirl around. A tall curly haired girl smiles down at me, holding my trunk effortlessly.

"Hiya! I'm Lucy Edwards. I'm just starting my 5th year here and I have become prefect so it's my job to look out for youngsters like you." She beams and steps onto the train.

"Oh..umm, thanks!" I say gratefully as she opens an empty compartment door and shoves my trunk onto a shelf. She waves at me and leaves me alone. I curl up into the corner of the seat, gazing out at the platform. Suddenly, a whistle blows shrilly and the train begins to chug slowly out of the station. Excitement floods through me and I smile happily. Suddenly the compartment slides open and a girl with wavy red hair steps inside. She is unusually pretty with large blue eyes to go with her red hair and a natural friendly grin.

"Hi!" she beams, looking as excited as I feel, "my names Ginny. I'm just starting Hogwarts this year!" Her smile is so infectious that I automatically return it.

"Hiya, I'm Natasha. It's my first year at Hogwarts, too." I say. She plonks herself in a seat and turns expectantly towards the door. Another girl stands there with a boy. The girl introduces herself as Marissa – she has short, black hair and ivory skin with soft, grey eyes. The boy has unruly dark hair and piercing green eyes – he is Harry Potter. They settle down opposite me and as the train leaves London behind and the scenery turns to fresh fields and rolling hills, conversation turns to the Houses at Hogwarts.

"Well, there are four houses. Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw...and _Slytherin! _Slytherin is the worst house; loads of bad and powerful witches and wizards were in Slytherin. I would hate to be in there. Gryffindor is the brave house, Ravenclaw is for the clever peeps and Hufflepuff just sort of go with it, I think," Ginny explains knowledgeably.

"Guessing you are pure-blood, then! I'm half-blood, what about you guys?" laughs Marissa looking at me and Harry. "Wait, you have to be pure blood, right? I mean, you are _famous, _harry_!" _Harry sighs in frustration.

"I was actually brought up by Muggles, thanks! Anyway, I didn't even know I was famous until a couple of weeks ago!" he exclaims.

"Famous? What for, Harry? I'm muggle-born, by the way," I ask Harry.

He sighs and launches into his past:

"When I was 1, Voldemort, a evil, horrible flat-nosed poophead" - everyone laughs - "wanted to kill me. He killed my parents to get to me but weirdly he couldn't kill me! Anyway, he blasted himself apart, gave me a scar and fled, basically. I was sent to live with my aunt and uncle who are (s'cuse my language) twats. And...umm, yeah," Harry finishes somewhat lamely. We all giggle. Harry looks uncomfortable and embarrassed so we don't pursue the subject.

"Anyway guys, what house do you want to be in? My Mum was in Gryffindor so that's where I'm hoping to be," Marissa pipes up. Lily smiles and twirls a lock of shiny, red hair around her finger.

"Well, my whole family has been in Gryffindor so I'll probably be put there. By the way, I have a _huge _family – 6 brothers and my Mum's gonna have a baby girl soon! I'm so excited. Which house do you want to go in, Nat?" Lily burbles. I smile at her enthusiasm and say cautiously,

"I'm not really sure, to be honest because I'm muggle-born and I have no magical relatives that I know of. But, Gryffindor and Ravenclaw sound the best to me,"

Harry nods and agrees.

We all get a shock at around 12:00. We are just idly chatting when a shrill voice makes us all jump.

"Anything from the trolley, dears?" A plump kindly looking woman pulls open our compartment door. She is standing next to a trolley laden with the most scrumptious, unusual looking snacks I have ever seen. I pull a handful of gold galleons, silver sickles and bronze knuts out of my pocket and make my way towards the trolley feeling like it was about time I had some lunch!

5 minutes later Ginny, Marissa, Harry and I are munching happily on a random assortment of food. I have bought a pumpkin pasty, a box of cauldron cakes and some Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans.

"They honestly mean _every _flavour as well!" Ginny tells me as she wolfs down a pumpkin pasty hungrily. I gaze warily at the Every Flavour Beans and cautiously take a curious-looking blue one. I immediately spit it out in disgust.

"Oooohh! Which one did you get?" asks Marissa in amused interest.

"SOAP!" I splutter, gagging slightly. Everyone laughs at my horrified face but finally Ginny takes pity on me and hands me a bottle full of honey coloured liquid. I eye it with apprehension.

"Don't worry, Tash!" she giggles, "This is just butterbeer – the _nicest _drink in the whole wizarding world!" She hands Marissa and Harry a bottle as well and uncorks one for herself. I yank the cork off my own bottle and take a gulp.

"Wow..." I shiver in pure delight. The butterbeer warms me in seconds. It tastes like liquid honey only nicer and not as sweet. Happiness soaks through me.

"Wait!" cries Harry in alarm. I jerk out of my stupor. Ginny gazes at him in mild surprise.

Harry continues, "This is called Butter_beer_! It's alcohol, right? What are you doing?" Ginny and Marissa begin to giggle uncontrollably. I'm not sure why though, Harry has a point.

"It's not alcohol, dumb-ass!" splutters Marissa. Me and Harry gape at her; I feel myself turning red.

"You two are so stupid!" laughs Ginny playfully.

"Hey! We were brought up by Muggles, okay!" I say indignantly. Harry nods in agreement. Ginny and Marissa chuckle themselves into silence and taking advantage of the sudden peace, I reach into my trunk and take out a glossy, red book with curly gold writing that says:

_**QUIDDITCH THROUGH THE AGES!**_

I open it up and begin to read, determined to find out as much as I can about this awesome looking magical sport.

Five uneventful hours later, an amplified voice comes booming through the train.

"WE ARE NEARLY AT HOGWARTS. PLEASE GET CHANGED INTO YOUR ROBES. LEAVE YOUR LUGGAGE ON THE TRAIN – SOMEONE WILL COLLECT IT FOR YOU. THANK YOU, HAVE A PLEASANT EVENING."

We all exchange nervous looks as the huge voice finishes its short speech.

"Okay...lets get dressed, then." I croak, feeling slightly sick with nerves. I wish I hadn't eaten that 2nd cauldron cake now. Marissa laughs brightly, flipping her short hair over her shoulder.

"C'mon, guys! Lighten up, its gonna be soooo fun!"

I am beginning to get a little irritated by her easy, smug confidence. I don't think I am the only one – Harry is glowering at her in annoyance. Ginny avoids Marissa's eye but doesn't say anything so we chuck Harry out into the corridor and begin to change in silence. Once I am dressed into my skinny black trousers, shirt, simple black tie and black robes, I undo the wispy fish-tail plait in my hair and dutch-braid it so it hangs in a skinny rope down my back.

"That looks pretty!" enthuses Ginny who had pulled her red waves into a high ponytail. I smile at her in response and begin to chew my lip anxiously as the train begins to slow.

_What if I don't get picked into any houses and they send me home? _I think desperately. My hand are clammy and shaking slightly; I can feel Marissa's scornful eyes boring into the back of my head but I ignore her, my breathing quickening. The trains lurches to a stop by a station, I can't see it properly as it's so dark.

**A/N: Hi guys! That was one of my longer chapters. I haven't updated in quite a long time so I am creating a schedule for myself. (I'm a freak like that) :) I will (hopefully) update every Saturday. I would do it more frequently but I get tons of homework – daym school! :( **

**Sorry for those of you who really liked Marissa, but I didn't want Natasha to have perfect friendships because that does not happen in reality, right? (or is that just me?) ;) Please, please, please read and review! If you like my writing then please follow/favourite me and recommend me to other people. I will try to reply to your reviews via PM and if you ever want to ask me something or just want a chat then feel free to PM me! (I am NOT a creepy stalker, okay!) **

**-PotterHead181 :) xox **

**P.S: I wasn't sure how to end this chapter so sorry if it ends too abruptly. If you have any ideas, PM me and/or REVIEWWW! Thanks :) **


End file.
